


The Bourbon Kings

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spn-masquerade, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn-masquerade prompt; Sam/Dean, hair pulling; Dean discovers that Sam loves having his hair pulled. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bourbon Kings

Is the passion gone? No, not at all—they still lust with passionate hearts, even after all this time together. Dean still has that fire in his green eyes, all he wants to do is throw Sam onto the bed, pin him down and fuck him until his brother could only say his name over and over again in moaning sobs as pleasure swarmed his beautiful body. 

And Sam would let him, but of course Sam can be a little shit at times, “Does the ol’ man still have it? Can you even get it up?’ he ribs good-naturedly, to which the eldest snarl “I’ll show you, ‘old man’.”

Dean would be lying on the bed, spent and relaxing, half dazed glaze in his pretty green eyes, satisfied to the fullest… if it were not for his need to devour his brother. He knows Sam’s body well, how to make him quiver and shudder, and moan so lovely. From a sweet kiss that makes him frantic for additional kisses to the touch of his cock stroking quickly, making him groan, Dean knows how to make Sam come. He gets Sam naked and hard, and spread out on his belly on the bed, intent on rimming his brother until he moans like a whore. 

And he doesn’t stop…not even when Sam is nearly sobbing with pleasure, he rubs at Sam’s spit wet hole, smearing the dampness around the dusty pink hole, fascinated by how pink and twitching the skin is. He is lust drugged, pressing his face to the puckered flesh and wiggling his tongue in as deep as he can, and pressing kisses to the hole, breathes in the musky scent of his beautiful brother.

He moans and groans and whimpers as his brother pleasurably torments him, Dean’s tongue caress between his cheeks, licking lazily and making him whimper and squirm. He gasps as Dean’s mouth brings wetness between his legs; his tongue licking in slow circles around his hole, the rough, warm texture of it is lapping over the sensitive flesh enough to make Sam loose his mind. Dean eats him out messily, Sam’s hole clenches, his hips locked in place before they begin to make short, jerky motions. 

Dean smiles against Sam’s ass and goes to town, eating him wet and sloppy, and like always the sounds and motions become more, Sam begins squirming on the bed and pushing his ass back into the heat of Dean’s mouth as a loud moan slips from his soft, pink lips. When Sam tries to turn over, more eager to have Dean’s cock pounding his hole, although his tongue is nice, he gets to his knees but Dean grabs him by the hair, pulling him back down onto the bed. 

Sam nearly creams, his cock leaking like a busted pipe. Leaning over Sam, Dean is breathlessness as he gazes down at his brother, the younger man was beautiful: radiant eyes burning with lust, plush bottom lip caught between his teeth, cheeks burning rosy red with heat. He gives a soft tug to Sam’s hair, and his brother groans, spreading his legs wide open. 

Leaning down, Dean licked his neck and then began to suck on it; the ripe scent of his musk was thick in the air, making him dizzy with desire. He had to have Sam, now. And even though the sex is always rough, Sam would not have it any other way. The hunger is in the air, musky and ripe, eventually hanging so toxic in the air; their lungs seem to burn with the desire heating up their hearts. The lust has never faded, not after all this time, the roughness and pain and pleasure are in every tug to chestnut, dark curls, the spark of fire they both love. 

Dean’s once delicate touch turns hot like fire and burns Sam; Dean is a busy man, one hand smacking Sam's perky ass and the other hand pulling his hair, all while his hips jackhammer frantically, fucking Sam's tight hole wide open with his big, thick cock. 

The sex is rough and rowdy, Dean is already bucking like a bronco and still Sam begs him to fuck harder and faster, to use him, to which Dean happily obliges. The bed sways with the force of his thrust, Dean snarls, huffs breathlessly, his fingers tangled tighter in Sam’s hair, forces his head back far enough to lean over his body and capture his lips in a hot kiss. 

Sam’s whimpering with need as his brother fucks him doggy style, his body threatens to collapse under the force of the powerful orgasms swarming in the pit of his belly. The pain makes him feel alive. 

The buzz under his skin, the tingling feeling of being helpless as Dean fucks him, none too gently, no, that is not what he desires. He wants the ache, the slap of a hand on his ass as he is pounded rough and raw, and the pleasure that is so great he lingers on the edge of pain for what feels like eternity. Sam grits his teeth to keep from coming like a teenager who just hit puberty. 

Dean's hand on his ass spanks in quick succession, the skin turning pink and warm under his palm. Sam's ass hurt, but it’s a good hurt, the pain intensified by Dean ramming into him with deep, brutal thrust. The pain and pleasure leaves Sam dizzy, pleading for Dean to let him come, but Dean is not letting Sam off the hook that easily. 

His little shit brother called him an old man and thought he couldn’t get it up after all these years, so now Dean is going to show him just how good he still is and make Sam wish he had never opened his pretty mouth. 

Serves him right.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=1917057#t1917057)


End file.
